Consumer adoption of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, has increased dramatically over recent years. These devices can be used for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, as well as a host of other tasks. Additional enhancements, such as location-awareness features, e.g., global positioning system (GPS) tracking, also enable mobile device users to monitor their position and present their location via a local display. Distracted driving has also emerged as a growing problem among drivers who actively use communication apps such as, for example, e-mail, SMS (text) messaging, social media, etc. In fact, distracted driving is considered to be one of the leading causes of car accidents. The availability of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA's), etc., contributes greatly to this problem.